serieestadounidensefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taylor Lautner
Taylor Daniel Lautner (Grand Rapids, 11 de febrero de 1992) es un actor, modelo, actor de voz y luchador de artes marciales estadounidense. Biografía Taylor nació y creció en Grand Rapids, Míchigan Estados Unidos, hijo de Daniel y Deborah Lautner. Tiene raíces francesas, alemanas, neerlandesas, e indígena de las tribus por parte de su madre. Tiene una hermana llamada Makena Lautner nacida en el año 1999. Lautner estudió karate desde los seis hasta los trece años, entrenando en el Fabiano's Karate School en Holland, Míchigan. Al año siguiente de su comienzo, ya empezaba a ganar campeonatos. Fue invitado a entrenar con el siete veces campeón del mundo de Karate, Michael Chaturantabut, y cuando cumplió los ocho años, se le invitó a representar a su país en la World Karate Association donde, en la modalidad Junior World Forms and Weapons, ganó tres medallas de oro. Con sólo once años, se posicionó como número uno en el mundo del NASKA's Black Belt Open Forms, Musical Weapons, Traditional Weapons y Traditional Forms, y a la edad de doce años, ganó el Campeonato del Mundo Junior de Artes Marciales. Carrera Su primer papel fue en el año 2001, apareciendo en la película Shadow Fury. También tuvo papeles como extra en Summerland, El Show de Bernie Mac y My Wife and Kids. También consiguió papeles pequeños en numerosas series de televisión, incluyendo The Nick & Jessica Variety Hour. Apareció en America's Most Talented Kids, dando una exhibición de artes marciales. Taylor apareció en el vídeo musical de Cassie Thompson "Caught up in you". Referente a la televisión, puso voz para personajes animados tales como YoungBlood de Danny Phantom, Silas and Brittany, episodios de ¿Qué hay de nuevo Scooby-Doo? y He's a Bully, Charlie Brown. En 2005, a la edad de trece años, encarnó el papel de Sharkboy en la película de Robert Rodríguez, Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl en 3-D, una película en donde pudo mostrar algunos de sus dotes en las artes marciales. Pasó tres meses en Austin, Texas, rodando la película. Durante esos meses, audicionó exitosamente para el papel de Elliot Murtaugh, el hijo del rival de los Baker, en la película Cheaper by the Dozen 2, junto con Steve Martin, Bonnie Hunter, Hilary Duff, Alyson Stoner y Tom Welling. thumb En octubre de 2008, Lautner hizo el papel de Jack Spivey, el hijo del protagonista de la serie televisiva My Own Worst Enemy, junto aChristian Slater. No obstante, la serie fue cancelada en su noveno episodio por no tener suficiente audiencia.7 En ese mismo año, fue elegido para interpretar a Jacob Black en la adaptación cinematográfica del éxito literario Crepúsculo, de Stephenie Meyer. Taylor continuara encarnando a Jacob Black en las siguientes películas de la saga, tituladas Luna nueva y Eclipse, rodadas en 2009 y estrenadas en 2009 y 2010, respectivamente. En una entrevista confesó que no se esperaba tanta fama gracias a la saga Crepúsculo. El 23 de septiembre de 2011 se estrenó en Estados Unidos Abduction, película de acción que protagoniza con Lily Collins bajo la dirección de John Singleton. En ella protagoniza a Nathan Harper, adolescente que descubre su fotografía en un portal de niños desaparecidos. En 2010 Lautner fue nominado a los premios Razzie también llamados los Anti-Oscar como Peor Actor por sus papeles en Eclipse (película) y en Día de los Enamorados, Vanity Fair publicó la lista de las Top 40 celebridades de Hollywood con mayores ingresos a lo largo de 2010. Vida personal Taylor llegó a mantener relaciones amorosas con Sarah Hicks, que fue compañera de su colegio. Mantuvo una relación desde octubre hasta diciembre del 2009 con la cantante Taylor Swift. También mantuvo un breve romance con Selena Gomez. A comienzos de 2011 tuvo una relación con Lily Collins con quien terminó en septiembre del mismo año. Desde el 2013 mantuvo una relación con su co-protagonista de Tracers, Marie Avgeropoulos con quien termino a comienzos del 2015. Filmografía Categoría:Actores